Still Got It
by Face of Poe
Summary: It started with a perfectly innocent comment; Han and Soontir blew it way out of proportion. But what else would you expect at a family gathering like this, except for everyone to argue over who the best pilot is? One-shot, response to challenge with Caelestis Kibeth


**A/N: **My third response to a challenge with **Caelestis Kibeth **(be sure to check out her great stories **Course Diversion **and **Prison Break**!), in which I was to incorporate the following 5 items into a 1000-1250 word story:

-a large fire

-a family feud

-very loud noises

-a charming stranger

-fermented fungus ale

Ambiguous time setting, AU (because, Mara)

**Still Got It**

It was the most comprehensive family gathering Jaina had ever been privy to; naturally it would be prone to a certain degree of dysfunction.

This was getting ridiculous though.

It all started with Han and Soontir. _Of course_ it all started with Han and Soontir.

Well… that wasn't exactly right. It was blown out of proportion by Han and Soontir, escalated into what could only be called a developing feud. The _catalyst_, however, was a random stranger with an innocent comment.

"_I'm sorry," Jaina turned in surprise at the quiet voice by her ear, "I don't usually do this but… you're Jaina Solo, aren't you?" _

_She blinked at the bashful young man who had appeared over her left shoulder. "I, uh… yeah, sort of." His brow furrowed in confusion in a way that made his glaring youth seem even younger, and she hoped desperately that a teenager wasn't about to try to ask her out. "Yeah," she elaborated, hooking her arm through Jag's – he was paying no attention in her moment of need, typical. _

"_Oof," he grunted as she yanked him over to her. "Hey, I was finally about to order… hello," he added cautiously to the man before them. _

"_It's Solo Fel now," she explained. "Can we help you?" _

"_Oh!" his face lit up – she discounted the idea that she was about to be asked out on a date by a man barely more than half her age. "Of course, I'd heard but… Jagged Fel! Wow…" _

_Her relief did nothing to mitigate her confusion. "Can we help you?" Jag repeated distractedly, turning back as the bartender finally turned his attention their way. _

"_No, sorry," he gushed. "I just… I got tapped for the active duty pilot roster, I report next week to the _Mon Mothma_ to…" he trailed off and began to go a bit pink. "You don't care. I'm sorry, I'm interrupting your evening." _

_He sort of was, but Jaina wasn't going to let him off that easy. She caught Jag's eye, raised a brow, and then turned back to the stranger. "Not at all! Come, won't you join us for a drink?" _

That was how it started. She'd thought a bit of gentle torture would be appropriate for the situation, but after ten minutes of shocked spluttering at finding himself in a private room with starfighter legends like Wedge Antilles, Soontir Fel, and Corran Horn – not to mention Rebel heroes Han Solo and Princess Leia and Jedi Master Luke Skywalker – Trey had turned into a charming and engaging young man. Politely interested in the war heroes around him without being too horribly awkward about it.

That's how it started – until he tried to talk to Han Solo.

"_I've followed your career since I was a boy," Trey shook his hand enthusiastically. "Such an honor to meet you. When I spotted your daughter, I thought I was lucky enough to meet the greatest fighter pilot who ever lived, but then to find out that the great Han Solo is here too…" _

_Across the table, Soontir cleared his throat lightly. "Jaina is, of course, a phenomenal pilot, but the best _ever_?" _

_Trey choked on the drink Jag sat in front of him. "Kala'uun cider," Jag called behind him as he circled the table, handing out drinks. _

"_Fermented fungus ale," Han grinned at the earnest young man, whose eyes were watering, "What'd you do, hit on Jaina?" He then turned back to his onetime rival. "Aw, Fel – I know you were the greatest ace the Empire had to offer, but when you account for the challenge, the necessary innovation in facing the Vong, well…" _

"_I wasn't referring to _me_," Soontir snapped. "I do believe Jagged reliably bests Jaina in sims, even to today." _

That's how it started. Now, half an hour later, Han and Soontir were sitting on opposite sides of the room glowering at one another. Booster Terrik sat in the furthest corner from both, having lodged his vote for Wedge as the greatest pilot of all time, and just what were these whippersnappers talking about anyway?

Peeved that Booster hadn't offered even an honorable mention in favor of her husband's skills in the cockpit, Mirax sat in the corner opposite her father, arms crossed over her chest haughtily.

For their part, Jaina, Jag, Wedge, and Corran sat awkwardly in the middle of the room. The rest of the assorted family present milled about unsurely, though the younger crowd – the Antilles and Horn children, Ben – had mostly drifted away to drink and chat and dance in the rowdier half of the establishment.

After ten minutes of everyone pretending that nothing was wrong, Mara stood up abruptly. "Alright, you realize there's exactly one way to settle this, right?" Several pairs of eyes turned towards her. Her husband peered up at her in gentle bemusement. "Kid," she looked at Trey, who was looking increasingly unsure if it was time to beat a hasty retreat, or sit back and enjoy the rest of the show, "you still have access to the fleet's groundside training facilities?"

His expression turned guarded. "I, uh… yeah…?"

"Up," she snapped at the quartet sitting in the middle of the room. "Let's go."

X-X

"This is ridiculous," Jaina grumbled on a private channel to Jag's simulator. Her simulated R2 unit tweeted in her ear. "No," she snapped, "I wasn't talking to you."

Amid the indignant squeal, Jag's low voice sounded in her ear. "If it'll shut our fathers up…"

"We're totally going to throw it to Wedge or Corran though, right?"

"Obviously. Unless you're worried about dashing Trey's spirits and breaking his heart."

She snorted, but Wedge's voice cut off any retort. "Red one, in the green."

"Red two, good to go," Corran murmured.

"Red three, all clear," Jaina toggled her display one last time.

"Red four, ready," Jag was succinct as ever.

They were launching from the digital hangar bay when a fifth sim came online. "Red five," Wedge's voice was confused, "report?"

"Don't mind me," a deceptively youngish, unassuming, _familiar_ voice called over the channel, and Jaina laughed quietly to herself, "just thought I'd tag along, see if I'm up to snuff."

X-X

It wasn't even close, Jaina reflected, as she watched the huge fireball that had once been Red six – not even a live pilot, just a programmed routine, Red five was just showing off at this point – dissipate before her, juking to avoid the wreckage even as she knew she must be next.

Her R2 shrieked loudly in her ear as a torpedo lock repeatedly registered, was thrown off by Jaina's maneuvering, and then found her again just as quickly. After the second high-pitched whistle, she cut off the sound, overwhelmed between the astromech's wails and the increasingly loud curses coming from Wedge and Jag.

When they all stepped out ten minutes later, Mara Jade Skywalker's triumphant eyes met each of theirs in turn, before turning sternly to Trey, who still looked slack-jawed with awe at the superior piloting display he had just witnessed. "Want to reassess that 'best pilot in the history of ever' thing there, flyboy?"

He gulped and nodded, and then crossed the training room and stood awkwardly, waiting for the Red five simulator to open up and the last pilot to emerge.

When he did, he smiled good-naturedly down at the teenager, who swallowed thickly. "That was an honor to watch, Master Skywalker."

Mara turned her sharp glare on Booster, Soontir, and Han, who shuffled about before grumbling in turn, "Well done, Luke."

"A fine display."

"You've still got it, kid."

x-x-x


End file.
